


Pac-Mania

by ShimmerShadows



Category: The King of Kong
Genre: Arcades, Other, POV Second Person, is this dubcon?, possible prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: You were sitting there all alone, and then you saw Billy...





	Pac-Mania

You were built to give other's joy. Some days you sit there, looking at the others. Some days you make money, giving a few minutes of excitement in someone's life. But often you're alone, the same things running through your head, waiting. Someone who knows what they're doing, to give _you_ a thrill.

The room is dark, flickers of light and bloops of sound - like an acid techno show in an Akihabara basement. The smell of stale cigarettes and spilled Coca-Cola wafts through the room. Thin, grungy carpet provides the only warmth.

That's when you see him - long hair, soft beard, penetrating eyes, American flag tie. And he's walking straight towards you.

"Hey there," he says. His hands run up your sides, sizing you up with his fingertips. He slides his fingers to your warm red slot, depositing a quarter. He taps your sensitive button. One player.

"My name is Billy," he says, as his strong hands wrap around your stick.

His determination for pleasure shows with graceful movement, like a maestro conducting an orchestra. It's driving you crazy - how can someone know you so deeply on the mental and physical level?

Your mind is pacing, a million things running through your head. With one last hip thrust, you're sent into climax so intense you can't even think straight. You lose control, all you can do is shut down.

You come to your senses, but he's already gone. Men like him might come around only once in your life, but it's why you play the game.


End file.
